Mis Ojos
by QaramellTem
Summary: One-Shot/ "Mis ojos están cansados de tanto llorar cada vez que me hieren ... Por qué? Porque hoy me le he declarado a Nara y se ha quedado mudo " - Serás idiota !. - Por esta vez te daré la razón ...\ -¡Gracias Por Sus R&R!-


_17.O9.O9'_

___—Reeditada—_

_29.O4.11'  
_

* * *

**Mis Ojos**

**_.:Capítulo Único:._**

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Mis ojos están hartos ya, hartos de llorar cada vez que me hieren...

Hartos de derramar lágrimas cada vez que se burlan de mi...

_" Demasiado hombre para ser mujer "_

_" Muy poco afeminada "_

Hartos de caer en llanto cada vez que dicen NO...

_" Lo siento pero ... no siento nada por ti "_

Hartos de que llueva en ellos cada vez que ríen de mi...

_" ¿Has visto como se viste la hermana del Kazekage? "_

Hartos de que el sentimiento venza a la razón...

_" Será más bruja esa mujer "_

Hartos de no poder parar de llorar por el sufrimiento y el desprecio de las personas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis ojos se han cansado?

Porque hoy me he declarado a Nara Shikamaru y se ha quedado mudo.

Mi corazón .. no entiende razones ...

_**" El amor tiene razones ... que la razón no puede entender "**_

No entiende que es mi guía

No entiende que es sólo mi amigo

No entiende que no me ama

No entiende que la felicidad no puede estar en él

No entiende que somos de aldeas diferentes

No entiende que el es un chuunin y yo un jounin

No entiende que somos ninjas siquiera !

No entiende que soy la hermana del Kazekage

No entiende que es el heredero de un prestigioso clan

No entiende que soy mayor que él

_**" La edad no importa cuando el amor es verdadero " **_

Ojos ... por favor resistan ... que no quiero llorar frente a él

Que no quiero parecer débil ante él

No deseo que sienta lástima de mi

De la patética chica que tiembla cada vez que me susurra en el oído.

De ésta tonta que siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

De la mujer que jamás amará.

De la más ilusa de las chicas ... por pensar que tenía oportunidad con él.

Soy estúpida! Por creer nuevamente en el amor!

Por creer en que los cuentos de hadas pueden volverse realidad.

Por creer en que ... lo merezco.

Es que no entienden ojos! Ya no más lágrimas... no frente a él!

- **No llores más , no me gusta verte así problemática.**

- ¿**Q-que? No quiero tu lástima !.** Trató de correr , pero un brazo me detiene, su mano.

- **No es lástima ! Serás más idiota !.** Me jala hacia él me abraza , contra su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho.

Siento mi respiración agitada, él, firme y seguro, me atrae más a hacia el, se acerca rápidamente ... y me roba un beso.

- **Te amo , te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, con todas las fuerzas de mi ser!** Grita Shikamaru al viento.

Me quedó congelada, no puedo hablar, y maldigo; Me ha callado con... una sola frase .

- ¿**Eso querías oír, no ?.** Pregunta aburrido.

- ¡**Entonces no es cierto !**

- ¡**Que sí !**

- **Tú mismo me has dicho que eso es lo que yo quería oír !**

- **No es un buen momento para pelear, ¿No crees?.** Se acerca de nuevo a mí. con una sonrisa de medio lado y me da otro beso, por la falta de oxígeno, nos separamos.

- **Por esta vez te daré la razón vago llorón…**

* * *

**Para Esp :**

**Gracias por el One-shot espero te guste éste. Lo escrbí a las carreras, pero bueno xD aah y me robé la frase xD no cierto la tomé prestada.**

Espero también a todos mis lectores les guste este One-Shot que va para todos ! ^^

Amigos míos lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero todo augura que podré actualizar pronto, no pregunten cuanto, pero pronto !

Se les quiere !

PD: Lo que hace la tarea, arruina mis fics y mis ideas xD

* * *

**_Bien, esto no es algo así como una re-publicación, lo que ocurre mis queridas (& queridos porqué no) es que apenas ayer me apunté como "Beta Reader" esperando ayudar un poquitín; En el foro que toda Shikatemiense debe visitar! (shikatema – canon . foro activo . com)((Sin Espacios )) & bueno, tenía el gusanillo de éste fic y sus faltas ortográficas desde hace varios meses, así que aproveché que me ofrecí como colaboradora, y darle un golpe bajo a mi persona, por no ser "congruente" entre lo que dice, y lo que escribe. Deje la nota (y mi pobre redacción) porque, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué fic hablo, creo que hay que mantener intacto el recuerdo. & si alguien de por aquí no lo había leído, pues, no me queda más que agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, me hace feliz, y claro, me harías más feliz si me comentas con una crítica (dado que esto fue de lo primero que escribí, mi primer One-shot, —voy a llorar!—) . Sin más, QaramellTem, cambio & fuera!_**


End file.
